


violence is a means to an end.

by evoraevora



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Camille quotes, she out here fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoraevora/pseuds/evoraevora
Summary: A Noxian, a Zaunite and a Freljordian walk into my blade. The end.





	violence is a means to an end.

"Ugh, another match." Camille hook shotted from her fountain into top lane. She had only joined League of Legends for the prospect of better serving Piltover, and her clan, Ferros. 

She was put up against Darius from Noxus. "Good to see you again," Camille said over to Darius, "not." She continues to slice into minions in a means to gain a lead over Darius. Camille plays against Darius too many times for her own liking. The hot-headed man had poor technique. The large axe the man wields was too clunky to be efficient in killing. By now, Camille had memorized her advantage over Darius, and ways to exploit and punish him. 

"Hello Lady Ferros!" Darius haughtily laughed as to intimidate Camille. What an imbecile. Camille thought to herself, and allowed herself to be assured that Darius really is extremely stupid. 

The lane goes on until Camille gets ganked by Ekko. It was a poor set up, Darius had yet to clear the incoming minion wave, and forced Ekko to over-extended. As they dove Camille, Darius had decided to flash out of range. This left Ekko alone, and Camille seized her opportunity. "You silly boy," Camille smirked, "This will be your downfall." Hextech ultimatum encased Ekko. The Zaunite boy panicked, trying to ult away. Left to Camille's own devices, Ekko was sliced cleaned with a single swipe of Camille's blade. With the dead boy, Camille stared over to Darius. Darius, that brainless man, had resorted to continue to hack away at minions. Noticing this, Camille evaluated the situation. Can Darius kill me? Camille thought, No. A split second later, Camille hookshots onto the wall. Her grappling hooks impaled the Noxian man.

"You think you can fight me?" Darius shouted, even with being immobilized. Does this man not realize he is at a disadvantage? Camille decided to quickly end this. One kick from her blade to his neck ended his life. Blood spurting out, Camille scowled. Crimson red stained her, although blood didn't phase her, the mess can be unbearable at times. 

"You," Camille spoke to the dead man, "are sloppy." Her blades, now red, had served Camille's purpose, but Camille was yet to be finished. Retreating back to her base, she patched her minimal wounds, and cleaned her blades. She heard the explosive bot lane as she was rotating towards middle. With her agility, she swings through to enter bot lane. Her allies, Jinx and Tahm Kench had been fighting. As much as Camille hates the Zaunite girl, she wanted to end this match quickly. A hook shot impaling Jinx's enemy, Ashe, secured that want. Ashe was caught off guard. Lux, Ashe's ally, had forgotten to ward to gain vision. It was quite hilarious to Camille, to be able to finally end the blonde girl's annoyance. A quick sweep with her blade ended Lux's life. Now, it was for Camille to target Ashe. While she does not want to admit Jinx to have a brain, she was grateful Jinx to have minions for the upcoming tower dive. 

"Wait!" Ashe yelled, taking a second to turn back and face Camille. A mistake that will cost Ashe her life. Camille did not respond, only simply dropping yet another hextech ultimatum onto the Freljordian.

"Queen," Camille said, staring into Ashe's eyes, "You have been dethroned." And with that statement, Camille stabbed into Ashe's stomach. Ashe went wide eyed from the pain, but soon quickly passed from the loss of blood. One of Ashe's organs had became stuck on the end of Camille's blade. Disgusted at this, Camille had entered the river in an attempt to discard of Ashe's liver. 

A rustle in the bushes alerted Camille of a presence. Squinting her eyes, she examined the bush. Out emerged Vi, Camille despised Vi. "Hello Vi," Camille greeted, "Here to constrain me to your petty laws, and mold me into a blunt object enforcer?" 

Vi smirked, and spat at the ground. "You sure betcha," Vi's stance changed, ready to fight. Vi struck first, a punch with her metal gauntlet briefly knocked the wind from Camille. As much machine Camille had became, she was still prone to being knocked out. After the punch, Camille retaliated with a hook shot into the Piltover enforcer. Stunning the pink haired woman, she then continues with ruthless attacks from her blade. Cuts spilled with blood from Vi's arms, but Vi had yet to give up. An uppercut sent Camille into the air, as Vi followed, slamming her right back into the ground. Camille felt cracks in her metal. This one is going to make me get more repairs, Camille though as she actively looked for weakness Vi had. The pink haired girl had shortly hesitated after successfully stopping Camille's relentless attacks. Camille caught on to the hesitation, she smiled to herself. 

"No more will you treat me under the law," Camille huffed, swinging onto a wall. "I am Camille Ferros," her grappling hooks grab onto Vi's torso, propelling her into the woman. "And by all means, I will purge Piltover and Clan Ferros from all threats," The white haired lady landed a final blow, a cut from her shoulder down to her hip. The slice was too large for Vi to move, so the Piltover enforcer laid, unmoving. Camille laughed to herself.

"I will get what I want," Camille stated, to no one but herself, "and I will come out victorious."


End file.
